The present invention relates to a carton (or tray) for accommodating foodstuff, for example fish or meat, and more particularly to a carton formed from one or more blanks of paperboard of other suitable foldable sheet material.
Tray structures for meat are commonly formed from plastics material, for example polystyrene.
There can be excess food liquid, for example blood or water from foodstuff which is undesirable. One solution is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,402 which shows a food products support tray including two layers in which the liquid is stored. The liquid passes through openings and is held between the layers. It is apparent that handling of the tray will push liquid back through the openings. Further, if the tray is stored in an upright position, the liquid will collect along the edges and at the corners.
It is known from WO 93/15962 to provide a fluid tight packaging tray formed from cardboard comprising a single base panel surrounded by side and end wall structures and connected by an enclosure arrangement to maintain a foodtight seal and to prevent liquid from rising by capillarity.